Cleaning House
by AthenaMay24
Summary: Since the absence of Ray left a mess in the Library, someone has to clean it up, although certain Librarians have other ideas in mind. Jassandra fluff. Takes place after Hollow Man. One-Shot.


**A/N This takes place after Hollow Man. It doesn't exactly follow the continuity of my other fic All I've Got, but it's kind of a sequel in that it's an established Jassandra relationship that began sometime after the trip to Oklahoma. Hope you like it.**

Jake found Cassandra in a back corner of the Library, nestled between some shelves, trying to pick up all the papers that the Library's recent strife scattered everywhere. She was on her hands and knees, gathering up a stack of papers she'd obviously just swept into a pile, judging by the broom propped against the shelf behind her.

"Hey," Cassandra smiled widely when she saw him and stood up, the papers forgotten.

Jake didn't even glance around like he normally would, he just pulled Cassandra close and kissed her.

Cassandra looked puzzled when he let her go. "What was that for?" she asked, sliding a hand down his arm and twining her fingers in his.

"Does there have to be a reason?" Jake smiled his eye-crinkly smile.

"No," Cassandra laughed, "I guess not."

Jake pulled her close again and pressed a kiss into her curls. "I've missed you, Cassie."

"You see me every day," Cassandra protested.

"S'not the same," Jake mumbled into her hair.

Cassandra smiled, "I understand." It seemed like every case, every assignment, they were each paired with either Jones or Baird, never each other. They hadn't really been able to be alone together since right after the Oklahoma case, when their whole romance started. They'd discussed whether or not the separation was intentional on Baird's part, but they eventually decided that she didn't know about them.

"I, uh, I found something in the shipping container that I thought you might want to see." Jake fumbled around in his pocket for a second before pulling out a partly torn photograph. It was a black and white shot of the two of them outside the Library. Jake's arm was around Cassandra's shoulders and he was kissing the top of her head, much like he had a few minutes before.

"I noticed a picture missing, but I didn't think . . ." Cassandra trailed off, taking the photo from Jake. "Did Jones or Baird see this?" she looked up, worried.

Jake shrugged, "I don't think so. I swiped it pretty quickly, but you never know."

"I wonder—" Cassandra broke off, laughing. Jake raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Sorry," Cassandra said through giggles, "I was going to ask how Ray knew, but. . ."

"But since he's the Library, we've literally been sneaking around inside of him," Jake finished.

Cassandra wrinkled her nose, "That's a strange thought."

Jake smiled at her expression. "That it is."

Cassandra seemed to once again notice the mess around them. She sighed, letting go of Jake's hand, and dropped back down to her knees. "I wonder how much work Jones has managed to avoid doing," she rolled her eyes, making a stack.

Jake joined her crouched on the floor, "My guess? He's still looking for the broom closet."

Cassandra laughed, but it soon turned to a sigh as she surveyed the mess around her. "We've barely made a dent."

"We might as well make this fun," Jake said, standing up.

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be back right," Jake said, smiling, and hurried off.

A few minutes later upbeat music began blaring from somewhere. Jake reappeared soon after.

"I didn't know the Library has a sound system," Cassandra commented, slipping a stack of papers on top of a shelf.

"Jones found it a while back," Jake said, picking up the broom, "I figured it might make this more fun."

Cassandra smiled. Before long they were nodding along to the music, and then Cassandra's hips stated moving of their own accord, but then she was shaking in laughter, not because of the music, because Jake stopped sweeping and began dancing the broom around, pausing every so often to wiggle his eyebrows at Cassandra.

The music swelled and began to change, so Jake dropped the broom and grabbed his girlfriend around the waist, twirling her around. Cassandra couldn't stop laughing, which made it hard to dance properly, but she wouldn't have been able to dance properly anyway, because the music was all wrong and there were shelves and tables in the way, not that either of them cared.

On one of Cassandra's spins, her elbow slid along the top of a shelf, knocking one of the stacks of papers back onto the floor. She tried to stop to pick them up, but Jake just smirked and grabbed another stack, throwing them into the air.

"I thought we were supposed to be cleaning up, not throwing things on the floor," Jones's voice came from behind them. Jake quickly let go of Cassandra.

"Some help you've been," Jake said, crossing his arms.

Jones raised his eyebrows, "I was actually being useful, as always. I found an artifact that's supposed to clean up messes."

"No!" Jake and Cassandra yelled together.


End file.
